T Project
by Monkeyx2
Summary: Una exploración extraterrestre sale de contexto y se convierte en agradables situaciones, todo hecho letra. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**_Interesante ¿Que será eso?_**

_Eoceno (35 mllns años atrás)_

_Hace unos 5 meses atrás, llegué a este planeta para volverlo una colonia más del dominio Irken, explorando la gran fauna de este planeta observé algo; algo no muy común. Que nunca había visto, para mi era algo interesante; se trataba pues de una nueva forma de vida que inmediatamente llamé TOMOYO, de aproximadamente unos 16 años tierra. Un TOMOYO en buena condición física, era la primera clase de vida multicelular de este planeta (aparte mío claro esta...).Un espécimen femenino en buenas condiciones, su belleza inigualable estaba tratando de cazar una especie de animal lanudo con un gran cuerno, era una fusión actual de un borrego, un rinoceronte y un gorila. Le llamé Borrila Cuerno de sable, un animal con una fiereza espectacular, al tratar de hacer contacto con él me apartó con un gruñido, me aleje un poco y dejé que se desarrollara la pelea entre TOMOYO y el borrila, TOMOYO cogió al animal del cuerno y lo golpeo varias veces en la nuca, el borrila impulsado por sus instintos, se llevó uno de sus brazos hacia su cabeza, le agarró de la entrepierna y la arrojo contra un árbol con una intensidad que expresaba su furia y desesperación, el animal sabía que las cosas no estaban a su favor, me puse a analizar la situación y deduje que tal ves el animal comprendió que si ponía o dejaba a TOMOYO en una situación de peligro me vería obligado a intervenir, así el animal se alejó por entre los gigantes arboles que nos rodeaban, hacia el norte._

_Al tratar de comunicarme con TOMOYO, a primera vista pensé que era imposible que una criatura – __la primera en su especie__ – lograse a hablar pero igual lo intente, pero me equivoque._

_MonkeyMonkey: Hola. Buen día Cazadora terrestre._

_TOMOYO: Hola – pronunciaba mientras se levantaba, estando un poco aturdida, como si estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de desenlace. Haciendo uso de sus manos se limpió de las hojas y el fango que rodeaba la base del árbol, agraciada hasta en la voz hizo que se me estremeciera la piel –_

_MonkeyMonkey: -e__sta especie se desarrolla rápidamente__- pensé, y luego me di cuenta de que me iba a atacar. Espera mujer, vengo en paz, no quiero dañarte. – No demostraba temor, pero su temperatura corporal había bajado rápidamente desde que me vio, y un disimulado temblor en las manos confirmaban de que estaba nerviosa –_

_Felizmente había cazado algo para comer y lo había asado; un delicioso saurio – que estaba próximo a extinguirse – alcé con mi lanza un pata de este y se lo ofrecí, ella aún con desconfianza lo tiró al piso y lo olfateó como si buscase algún olor raro y lo encontró, levantó la visto y me miró fijamente, luego me apunto con su arma – hecha de una piedra pulida la cual había sido hecha por ella, fácilmente de deducir por su forma rudimentaria, esta piedra atada a la ves por una especie de cuerda que la unía hacia un largo pedazo de madera – _

_TOMOYO: ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Qué es ese olor y porque está de ese color?_

_MonkeyMonkey: ¿De qué hablas? No trato de eliminarte, eres especial para mí, y ese color se debe a que asé la carne y el olor porque lo hice junto con unas plantas de eucalipto. Mira te probaré que no es mentira lo que te digo – procedí con coger un pedazo de carne y me lo llevé al hocico, lo mastique y lo tragué. Luego levante la vista y le dije – ¡Ves! No hay nada de malo en la carne._

_Sin reprochar inmediatamente se abalanzó a la carne y la saboreó, en sus ojos se veía la felicidad. Parecía que era la primera vez que comía algo asado._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¿Aún no conoces el fuego?_

_TOMOYO: ¿Fuego?_

_MonkeyMonkey: Una llama ardiente de color rojo y amarelo._

_TOMOYO: ¿Quién es?_

_MonkeyMonkey: –Solté varias carcajadas – No es nadie, es algo; te mostrare como se hace._

_Así que le enseñe a TOMOYO como hacer fuego y como hacer de sus presas un alimento comestible, porque comerlo crudo podría causarle una infección lo cual no deseaba. No pasaron más de 15 min y ya había entablado una interesante conversación. Que emocionante, estoy ASOMBRADO._

_Por un momento creí que había algo más que una relación experimental entre ella y yo, pensé que ello iba más allá, como si hubiese una conexión astral. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Domando al Borila Cuerno de Sable ¡_****_EXELENTE_**_!_

_Pues como si no fuese poco, TOMOYO me propuso pasar la noche en su humilde morada. Una cueva – que podría decir, calificaba con la moda de esa era, aparte de ser sumamente cómoda – con un gran alfombrado de piel de mamut, que cubría el piso rasposo de los delicados y sensibles pies de TOMOYO, unos vistosos muebles tapizados artesanalmente con piel de un tigre dientes de sable y unos jarrones hechos a mano a base de arcilla que solo eran de adorno porque al no conocer el fuego no los había solidificado lo suficiente como para que sirviesen de recipiente. En ese momento le ayude y le enseñé a hacer uso del fuego para su beneficio._

_Su cueva era encantadora, un amplio salón oval conformaba su sala y en la parte derecha se podría ver un pasadizo de no mayor del metro y medio que se extendía por unos 3 metros que llevaba hacia un compartición de 2 cámaras, la que estaba hacía la derecha era su dormitorio y la otra un "cuarto" vacio – mi sonar también había detectado que a unos 15 metros de allí cruzaba un riachuelo del cual supuse se abastecía de agua – Me acomodé en la sala y noté que estaba adorna con pinturas muy deplorables, las cuales a la mañana siguiente me explicaría que ya las había encontrado allí._

_Hasta ese momento no compartía un apetito tan voraz como el de TOMOYO pero como fue pasando la tarde se me fue abriendo el apetito y pique de los restos de carne de la presa que le ofrecí, le pedí permiso para recostarme en uno de sus muebles para descansar un momento de la fatiga que me rodeaba. Caí en un profundo sueño hasta que un fuerte estruendo me despertó. TOMOYO se asomaba a puerta de la morada y con un gesto de molestia se metió al "cuarto" vacio y de allí saco su lanza – aún adormitado no me daba cuenta de la seriedad de la situación – luego la vi correr frente mío y de un golpeteo en la espalda me hizo reaccionar: "Tenemos problemas"._

_Al salir no encontré a nadie, luego volví a escuchar el estruendo que provenía de la parte trasera de la cueva, salte por sobre las rocas y desde allí pude visualizar que nuevamente era el Borila Cuerno de Sable que volvía a molestar a TOMOYO. _

_TOMOYO: Otra ves este animal, ¿¡Es que no te fue suficiente con lo de hace un rato!_

_Sin darme cuenta me había parado en un roca suelta la cual a los pocos momentos se soltó por no soportar mi peso – ¡Cuidado!, grité al instante mientras saltaba hacia el escenario de batalla. TOMOYO se distrajo por mi grito y en ese momento el animal aprovecho para cogerla de la pierna, levantándola por sobre su cabeza para luego azotarla contra el piso y después arrojarla hacia la copa de un árbol._

_Haciendo uso de mi habilidad me acerque rápidamente a él, le golpee en las articulaciones de sus extremidades traseras, luego este se arrodillo por la falta de fuerza en esas extremidades; una ves a mi altura le mandé una patada en el cuello, pero esa parte del animal parecía, en especial, mayormente desarrollada – lo cual no le causo más daños a él pero a mi pierna si – Retrocedí del dolor y tropecé con el campo, traté de levantarme rápidamente pero la embestida del animal llegó hacía mucho antes de lo previsto. Por un momento pensé que si ese cuerno llegaba a traspasarme, iba a ser demasiado doloroso el recuperarme._

_El animal iba en dirección contra un árbol – yo estupefacto y sentido cogido del cuerno – pero luego sentí volar por el aire, y así era. TOMOYO había utilizado su lanza para trabar las patas del animal para que este tropezase, luego mi cuerpo chocó contra una de las ramas y después contra el piso. Mientras en cámara lenta veía como él animal chocaba su mandíbula contra la roca que se había desprendido, quedando atontado. Y sin más TOMOYO se abalanzó sobre el animal y lo ató de las cuatro extremidades inmovilizándolo._

_Los gruñidos de este animal asustaban a cualquiera, y con su masa muscular pretendía romper las cuerdas, pero no pudo. En eso recordé usar una de las habilidades que aprendí muchos años atrás, cuando estaba en el cuartel del ejercito Irken. La comunicación telepática era un don en sí y algo muy difícil de enseñar o transmitir, pero haciendo uso de mi mayor esfuerzo pude hacer contacto con los pensamientos revoltosos de la mente de este ser. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que es lo que en realidad pasaba._

_El Borila Cuerno de Sable se había extraviado de su manada y había buscado refugio, encontró entonces con la dicha cueva que era propiedad de TOMOYO, cuando ella lo encontró en su morada actuó violentamente y lo saco afuera, es por defensa propia que el animal actuó así –fue entonces cuando yo intervine –_

_Aún con temor de nosotros, le hice saber que yo no era un ser que quisiese hacerle daño – TOMOYO pareciese que sí – se tranquilizó un poco y dejo curarse las heridas, ganándome su confianza. Pasado el mal momento, opté por adoptar la mascota le llame GODZI, pero enterada de mi decisión, TOMOYO me hecho de su cueva, para lo que pasé unos 4 días a la intemperie mas no tenia problema porque ya más de 5 meses que venía acampando, hasta que una buena mañana TOMOYO aceptó mi decisión a cambio de que le ensañase nuevas cosas._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Anécdotas de aquellas_**

_Así pasaron 6 semanas, la vida de TOMOYO había sido una odisea total, abandonada o extraviada, ella no lo sabe pero sí que se perdió bastante tiempo, desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a defenderse de los animales con sed de sangre. Aprendió a escalar arboles para defenderse y también para alimentarse de frutos; hastiada de solo alimentarse de frutos durante meses tal ves años – quien sabe ella no tiene noción del tiempo – empezó a aprender la técnicas de caza de los animales y como si fuese un espejo las copió y luego de varios intentos pulió el método. Hecha toda una amazona salvaje – solo faltaba que se ampute un pecho – su presencia intimidaba a los que en alguna oportunidad trataron de cazarla, pobre de aquel que se acercase a su territorio, las trampas no faltaban – sino hubiese sido por mi sonar habría caído en varias de ellas._

_Sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que me preguntase de donde vengo o porqué la examino constantemente, para ello no se me ocurrió mejor idea que sacarla de donde estaba "atrapada". La invité a pasar a mi nave y darle una vuelta al sistema solar a velocidad hipersónica, advertida de todo lo que podría causar su ausencia en la tierra – por las siguientes 8 horas – aceptó salir conmigo. Sin duda ignoraba que Godzi quisiese ir con nosotros, pero el muy curioso se trepó apenas vio mi nave y tuve que acceder a llevarlo en la parte trasera._

_Apenas despegamos, los dos regurgitaron – ¡Joder! ¬¬'' mi nave, sino fuese por la limpieza automatizada hubiese entrado al berserker – pero luego se acostumbraron a la sensación. Pasando Júpiter la lluvia de meteoritos hacía dificultoso el panorama – la verdad nunca conduje por allí, hasta en esa oportunidad – llegando a Saturno logré divisar un lugar donde comer, se llamaba "KrostyBurguers" donde increíblemente vendían una deliciosa bebida que añoraba desde mi partida del planeta Irken – la famosa Kreed Bull, gracias a esta bebida el planeta Blorg es conocido – Cuando llegamos a Plutón el frio helaba nuestros cuerpos aún cuando la nave estaba programada para mantener la temperatura de la tierra, pero lo valía, en la parte de Plutón en la que no cae el Sol un circo mercante galáctico sabe armar una feria de diversiones mortales para los intrépidos – se le llama diversiones mortales, porque efectivamente en ves de causar emoción a través de algo seguro, utiliza una mecánica inversa donde te aferras a la vida y sientes la adrenalina y el vértigo sobrepasar los límites que tu cuerpo pueda soportar. Otro dato es que yo no conocería que ese planeta se llamaba Plutón hasta un percance futuro, el planeta lo conocía como Titania –_

_TOMOYO quiso probar un poco de estos juegos, para lo cual tuve que prestarle un traje que le permitiera respirar y no congelarse; para sorpresa mía esta mujer demostraba más del valor que en su cuerpo podría caber. Finalizado compramos un par de Kreed Bull, la cual yo disfruté pero TOMOYO no y lo mismo pasó con las KrostyBurguers. Luego me enteraría por el dueño del circo que en una de las lunas de Titania habría un espectáculo de choques atómicos – parecido a los fuegos artificiales, pero mucho más elaborado y más excitante – Inmediatamente nos dirigimos a Caronte y fue ese escenario el que salvó la noche._

_Un poco cansado decidí darles una sorpresa y tomé el portal de teletransportación hacia la galaxia NGC-4414. Los lleve al planeta Irken, donde fueron recibidos cordialmente por mis compañeros y también por la reina de mi planeta –para mi mala suerte, TOMOYO casi muere a los pies de mi reina al quitarse el casco pensado que en mi planeta también s respiraba oxigeno – En una escena muy bochornosa tuve que arreglármelas para ponerle el casco de nuevo y que no se ahogue con CO2 – En mi planeta se respira CO2 – Cuando TOMOYO por fin despertó estábamos de nuevo en la tierra. Así acabo nuestro día de "paseo", con TOMOYO con una infección que no le quise causar porque su cuerpo había absorbido CO2 a través de su delicada piel._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Anécdotas de aquellas 2 parte 1_**

**_"Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos" u.U _**

_Recuerdo aquella ves, después de viaje, en que intenté hacer que Godzi aprendiese modales. Desde que lo adopté como mascota, muy pocas veces le había dedicado tiempo como para entrenarlo, no me había dado cuenta del daño que le hacía a TOMOYO y a Godzi mismo. Resultó que mi compañero Godzi era un animal que, según TOMOYO, era bastante limpio y cuidadoso con su salud; pero como fue abandonado también perdió el hábito del aseo, se había convertido en un reverendo "puerco" y a su ves un majadero. Así fue que un día TOMOYO me levanto de una patada y me obligo a que lo entrenase, pues estaba harta de cumplir mi labor de propietario del animal. Su falta de educación – la de Godzi – era muy reprochable; durante los 3 días que no estuve cerca de TOMOYO – porque estaba sondeando otras partes del planeta en busca de objetos o vida nueva – Godzi le había hecho mil y un "palomilladas":_

_1. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se metió a la cueva de TOMOYO y utilizo la sala de sanitario y las pieles del alfombrado como papel higiénico. _

_2. Los muebles de cuero, los deshizo, había utilizado todo mueble como juguete, lo cual era entendible, porque no le prestaba la atención debida. Pero aún así TOMOYO no me disculpó; sus garras estaban mascadas por todos lados, como si fuesen el arma que aviva la llaga que aún no llega a coagular por completo._

_3. La cocina que con mucho esfuerzo le logré construir – fuera de la cueva – estaba completamente deshecha y consumida por el fuego que allí dentro albergaba, los cimientos de adobe levantaban grandes fumarolas de humo. Toda comodidad que se tenía, había caído por sus garras. Tengo que admitir que era un maldito chiquero – TE MALDIGO BORILA, TE MALDIGO – Creo que lo que vi era suficiente excusa como para darme cuenta de que necesitaba darle lecciones de adiestramiento y obediencia._

_Empezó el día #1:__ Lo primero que se me ordenó fue que limpiase la cueva y recogiese todo desecho de Godzi, luego armar una hoguera para quemar los muebles y demás – Según TOMOYO estos objetos estaban corruptos por las fuerzas demoniacas que poseen a los animales, los cuales son demasiado susceptibles a la posesión de cuerpo porque son seres incoherentes –_

_Fue mucho más tarde en que me animé a enseñarle algunos trucos – Hasta ese momento – mi querido animal: "Haber haber, 'on 'ta mi borrila preferido...así así; ese es, si tu lo eres, lindo borrila"  
_

**_1º. Baño para el animal.- _****_Arrepentido por ser un mal dueño, lo saqué a pasear para que olfatee los alrededores y elija que lugar quisiese para él. Lamentablemente el desgraciado se metió en una cueva que estaba _**_– hasta en ese momento – habitada por un tigre dientes de sable hembra que acababa de parir, celosa por nuestra presencia supuso que le queríamos hacer daño, se puso en pie y antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar nos atacó, con sus garras se abalanzó sobre mi y me embistió contra una de las rocas que conformaban la cueva, Godzi entre tanto se alejaba y huía por donde había entrado – Que mascota fiel – la fiera felina retrocedió un poco, como para tomar impulso otra ves, esta ves su ataque iba a ser directo mostró sus grandes dientes, como para atemorizarme, pero no me espanté de nada, tenía mi As bajo la manga, el felino saltó y yo driblee hacía la izquierda por donde se encontraba la salida, luego utilicé mi gran velocidad y logré huir. Cuando por fin me encontré con TOMOYO ella me miraba con una cara de disgusto total, se acercó y me recriminó en cara._

_TOMOYO: ¿Eso es lo mejor qué puedes hacer?_****

**_MonkeyMonkey: ¿De que hablas? ¿Es qué acaso querías que mate a esa tigresa?_**

**_TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¡Te habló sobre tu animal, mira donde está! _**

_El despreciable e infiel y por cierto sinverguenza se había metido a la cueva de TOMOYO y como si no fuese poco, la había "marcado" como si no le importase nuestra actitud.  
_

_MonkeyMonkey: Bueno era hora de que te mudaras, ¿no? ^^''_

_TOMOYO: Joder; ¡Si! claro *lo dijo con una sonrisa entre dentada* – expresión de total incomodidad –_

_MonkeyMonkey: Que bueno que lo mires desde ese punto de vista, no conocía este lado amable tuyo. *dije sarcásticamente*_

_TOMOYO: No me provoques, ¡Que aún soy caníbal! –dijo mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido –_

_MonkeyMonkey: Creo que me ahorraré mis palabras, intentaré sacarlo, pero eso sí – cambié el volumen de mi voz como si lamentase algo – hoy terminará todo esto, ve buscando un lugar que creas adecuado para morar, porque te ayudaré a construir tu nuevo hogar como sea._

_Cuando por fin logré sacarlo, lo arrastréhasta el rio que se encontraba cerca, lo tire dentro y lo dejé allí hasta que diera señales de que se estaba ahogando, pasó bastante tiempo hasta que sus músculos se cansaron de mantenerlo a flote y empezará a hundirse. Ahora ya estaba limpio, y pobre de él si se revolcaba en el suelo, lo metía de nuevo – le dije telepáticamente –_

__**_2º. La Patita, Sentado, Recoge el balón.-_**_ Una costumbre que recorre galaxias es el adiestramiento del saludo, ósea dar la pata. Me acerque hacía él y le dije:_

_MonekyMonkey: Haber Godzi dame tu pata; ¡Vamos, dámela por favor! – Ante su inexplicable desatención me empecé a encabronar – estoy pidiendo que me la des de buenas maneras – Así pasaron como diez minutos hasta que mi paciencia se acabó – ¡Inmundo animal dame la maldita pata de una buena ves!_

_Lo que logré: ¡NADA! No me entendía – aún cuando podía hablar con él, él no sabia que eran sus extremidades – pasé a la siguiente lección: El Sentarse._

_Otra ves la misma situación, lo que logré: ¡Romper las sedas finas!, que TOMOYO había lavado y colgado en el tendedero; si mal no recuerdo las guardaba para el verano._

_MonkeyMonkey: Ups ¡¿Que has hecho Godzi? Mira lo que has hecho, ¡TOMOYO te va a comer! Que Elune te bendiga *Elune: Reina Irken*_

_Godzi: ¿Uh? *mientras mascaba uno de los muebles restantes*_

_De pronto, en el horizonte vi a TOMOYO acercarse, mientras tarareaba una canción que le había enseñado. Luego todo fue demasiado tarde-_

_TOMOYO: Lalalala – Cantaba hasta q vio los tendederos – ¿Qué demonios? *Mientras que su cara dibujaba un gesto de shock* Monkey, dime que fue Godzi, porque sino vas a pagar muy caro._

_En mi perplejidad sabía que debía echarme la culpa, pero no. Hubo algo que en verdad me atemorizó y lo único que llegue a hacer fue señalar a Godzi._

_TOMOYO: Maldita sea, fuiste tu otra ves ¡TE VOY A COMER!_

_Si hubiese una palabra que pueda describir la ignorancia del animal y su reacción frente al grito iracundo de TOMOYO sería miedo, ni temor ni susto, MIEDO en el total significado de la palabra, era algo que corroía el alma del animal, sabía que se había pasado de la raya, era su fin._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¡Corre Godzi corre!_

_* continuara...*_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Anécdotas de aquellas 2 parte 2_**

_En ese mismo instante el animal se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en inminente peligro, la reacción de TOMOYO fue tan rápida que solo alcancé gritarle al animal que huyese de donde se encontraba. Godzi por fin me hacía caso, entendió lo que le había dicho, se puso en cuatro patas, flexionó las patas traseras y con un solo pero gran impulso salió despavorido, hacía la negrura del bosque, la tarde caía, pero aún así se aventuró hacía la fauna traicionera que amenaza con destruirte si es que solo te distraes. _

_Estupefacto, dirigí mi mirada hacia TOMOYO, estaba iracunda, las venas empezaron a marcarse por su blanca piel, luego estas empezaron a ensancharse, como si de tatuajes se trataran, su cabello castaño empezó a cambiar de color, se volvía un color negro con puntas blancas, sus ojos se volvieron plateados en su totalidad, en su espalda; los omóplatos empezaron a crecer, luego rompiendo la piel dos pares de patas, como las de las arañas salieron y se plantaron firmemente en el suelo rocoso. En sus manos empezaron a crecer garras rojizas que parecían tener tanto filo como para cortar el viento, sus piernas intactas, pero peligrosas. Mi detector me informaría luego que de ellas emanaba un imperceptible pero potente veneno que corroía el aire a su alrededor en un radio de 40cm. Esta era una de las muy pocas veces en que veía mutación, pero la primera mutación no provocada por ciencia ni tecnología, se había transformado en una especie de Damisela Arácnida.  
_

_Su voz cambió profundamente, como si estuviese poseída por los demonios que ella dijo que atacaban a los animales, luego me dirigió la mirada y pronunció:_

_TOMOYO: Este lugar que nos rodea es un gran misterio para nosotros, no podrás escapar nunca de aquí, te voy a encontrar antes de que intentes algo. Serás una deliciosa presa._

_Un eco retumbaba sobre sus palabras, era como si el mismo bosque invocase a los demonios que no estaban allí pero se olía en el aire su presencia. Luego de unos segundo, por el oeste se escuchó un grito intimidador, era Godzi que estaba provocando a TOMOYO._

_TOMOYO al instante levantó la cabeza y empezó a olfatear el aire, como tratando de coger un rastro, pero solo captó mi olor. Aún petrificado por lo que había sucedido, no podía creer lo que veía, y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba contra el suelo y frente mío un par de garras que se avezaban contra mi rostro, el instinto de sobrevivencia se sobrepuso ante mi estupidez y logre esquivar el primer ataque, luego con mis grandes piernas la empujé hacia atrás para que pudiese levantarme, cogí mi lanza y tomé posición de defensa, ella volvió a arremeter pero cuando pensé que había esquivado su ataque una de las patas que salía de su espalda me cogió en pleno salto, haciendo que mi caída sea brusca – demonios pensé mientras ella tomaba impulso para aplastarme con sus pies, que eran venenosos – sus piernas chocaron bruscamente con varilla de mi lanza que sostenía a unos 50cm sobre mi pecho, sabía que si baja un poco más tal ves moría por los efectos del veneno. Tome fuerza con mi brazo izquierdo y la empujé nuevamente, sus patas trataron de tomar estabilidad pero el territorio de batalla que había sido destruido por Godzi le impidió coger buen equilibrio, haciendo que se desmoronase con las patas del lado derecho. _

_Aproveche la oportunidad, con un giro de agarre en la varilla de mi lanza, modifique su estructura y con el contacto mandaría toques paralizantes, corrí hacía TOMOYO que aún intentaba liberarse y le di tres toques, uno en los brazos otro en las piernas y finalmente en la intersección donde se juntaban las patas que salían de su espalda. A pocos segundos los toques paralizantes empezaron a hacer efecto y TOMOYO empezó a mutar nuevamente, pero esta ves a su forma normal u original._

_MonkeyMonkey: Lo siento, tenía que defenderme, le dije mientras me acercaba a ella – luego me arrodille y le expliqué que no podría levantarse hasta pasado un buen rato, la cogí entre mis brazos y le llevé a su dormitorio, el cual no había sido destrozado por Godzi – porque no pasaba por el pasadizo que llevaba hacia este – Te prometo que compraremos nueva seda en Rigiek 2, pero ahora tengo que encontrara a Godzi, es mi culpa el que se comporte así, lo siento; pero aún es mi mascota y la voy a encontrar – TOMOYO asintió con la cabeza –_

_TOMOYO: Espérame por favor – balbuceó – yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo, solo espera a que me recupere. _

_Pasaron alrededor de unos 45min hasta que recobró el control total de su cuerpo e inmediatamente se alistó para la caza; del cuarto "vacío" sacó unas hombreras de cuero gris que se encajaban en el chalequillo que se puso – una chaleco protector que por fuera estaba revestido de escamas filosas y por dentro cubierto de suave algodón – que escaseaba por la zona donde estábamos – para la protección de torso en su totalidad; en los bíceps y antebrazos se colocó otro par de protectores de cuero opaco pero estos en particular tenían incrustados un par de caninos al cual se les había sacado filo para dañar al que atacase, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón en el cual guardaba una cuchilla, una falda que cubría sus piernas hasta los muslos para su fácil movilidad en el bosque y finalmente en los tobillos una especie de grilletes que también tenían incrustaciones como las de sus bíceps._

_Nos aventuramos hacia la espesura del bosque ocaso, me sentía como si entrase a las fauces de un gran monstruo, pero TOMOYO no se inmutaba por nada, ya conocía a lo que futuramente se iba a enfrentar. Caminamos aproximadamente unos 25min hasta que llegamos a un cañón, TOMOYO empezó a descender por una ruta que ella había trazado y fue entonces cuando fuimos atacados por un par de Andrewsarchus – una especie de hiena, muy feroz – TOMOYO y yo tomamos posición de ataque, pero para cuando me di cuenta estábamos siendo situados por los Andrewsarchus hacia un peñasco que en el horizonte se dibujaba. Me planté en donde estaba y TOMOYO entendió lo que significaba, era momento de atacar. Cogí mi lanza y me fui contra uno de ellos, mientras que TOMOYO era embestida por el otro, mis pensamientos cambiaron y traté de ir a protegerla, voltee el cuerpo en dirección a TOMOYO pero sería demasiado tarde, pues el Andrewsarchus al que había atacado saltó sobre mi espalda y con sus grandes garras me fracturó el brazo y un par de costillas, en ese momento mi vista se nubló y la ira me dominó, tome mi arma y sin más partí por la mitad al que me había atacado, bañándome en sangre, su compañero se alarmó frente a mi reacción y saltó sobre mi, haciendo que retrocediese, luego escuche a TOMOYO que tenga cuidado pero otra ves era demasiado tarde, el Andrewsarchus me había vuelto a embestir y junto con él caíamos por el peñasco – que supongo tendría unos 130 metros de profundidad – el animal cayó sobre mi cuerpo y mientras perdía el conocimiento llegué a divisar un animal de blanco color, unos ojos rojos que expresaban ira y extrema adrenalina con una fuerza descomunal y algo familiar, el Andrewsarchus no perdió tiempo y de un zarpazo me nockeó._

_Cuando desperté me encontraba todo adolorido – aún recuerdo ese "amargo sabor" – y cerca mío vi a TOMOYO ocupándose de mis heridas._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dije adolorido –_

_TOMOYO: Fuimos atacados por unas bestias, mataste a uno de ellos y con el otro te caíste por el peñasco, luego vino Godzi y te salvó._

_MonkeyMonkey: Espera, recuerdo eso de las bestias que nos atacaron, pero ¿Godzi era la bestia blanca de ojos rojos? que recuerde, el no es así._

_TOMOYO: Al parecer, no solo yo puedo cambiar de forma. Pero de algo estoy segura, esa bestia no era Godzi, un aura demoniaca está en él, algo lo ha poseído._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¡No! No puede ser – luego un dolor intenso me haría cambiar de tema – Maldición ¿Porqué me duele tanto el cuerpo?_

_TOMOYO: El ultimo ataque solo te nockeo, pero el plena pelea Godzi arrojo al otro animal hacia el cielo y este volvió a caer encima tuyo, te fracturó más costillas, tu aleta dorsal, las extremidades también están gravemente heridas y ese animal se comió tu cola._

_MonkeyMonky: MALDICION, esto me tomará unos días en sanar, si es que me concentro lo suficiente y veo que aprendiste algo de anatomía._

_TOMOYO: ¿Unos días?, esto tomará bastante tiempo, no es algo de que te recuperas fácilmente. Y sí, aprendí un poco de todas tus explicaciones._

_MonkeyMonkey: No subestimes a la raza Irken, somos de sanación continua y rápida, por ser de sangre guerrera. Lo que si, tal vez no sane sea mi cola, ya no seré el mismo sin ella – dije mientras me lamentaba por mi cola y me recostaba otra ves –_

_TOMOYO: Pensaremos en algo luego, por ahora descansa. Te pondré estos ungüentos especiales que hice para ti, te va a dolor un poco pero espero que funcionen contigo._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¿Tú te encuentras bien?, no creo que hayas salido ilesa de ese ataque._

_TOMOYO: Solo tengo unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, no son de mayor importancia, bueno no tanto como tu estado._

_MonkeyMonkey: Despiértame mañana por la mañana por favor – logré decir, mientras que el cansancio me agotaba, luego vi como TOMOYO asentía con la cabeza y finalmente volvía a descansar –_

_Dos días después, como lo supuse, estaba curado. Alisté unas cuantas armas y me preparé para la búsqueda de mi querida mascota. Como si estuviese preparado para una guerra llevaba mi sonar, detectores de calor, armas y alimentos._

_TOMOYO: Yo también voy, es por mi culpa que esté pasando esto, debo corregir mis acciones, déjame acompañarte._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¡NO!, es muy peligroso allá afuera, además no estas en las condiciones para salir de búsqueda – dije al percibir que aún se vendaba para aliviar el dolor –_

_TOMOYO: No me subestimes, yo conozco ese lugar mucho mejor que tu, tiene que llevarme para que sea tu guía, sino terminarás perdiéndote. Y por ultimo, no necesito tu permiso para nada, igual te acompañaré a donde vayas._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¡He dicho que no! no permitiré que otra vez salgamos heridos, además no te necesito tengo un radar y un sonar, que mas podría necesitar, esta ves voy en serio, nada me detendrá – luego haciendo uso de la habilidad de los Irken empecé a correr –_

_*NOTA: Los Irken son reconocidos en la galaxia por alcanzar velocidades mayores a los 200m/s cuando enfocan su cuerpo y mente hacia un destino*_

_*continuará*_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Anécdota_****_s de aquellas 2 parte 3_**

_Otra ves dentro de la inmensa fauna el bosque se había convertido en selva, el aire que era fresco en el bosque se había vuelto húmedo y tropical, tanto la flora como la fauna había cambiado radicalmente, pero aún así me aventuré. Lo habré buscado por horas sin tener un resultado, hasta logré pensar en que ya habría muerto, presa de un animal mucho más feroz y fuerte que él, pero algo en mí me decía que tenía que encontrar por lo menos un rastro suyo._

_Se hacía de noche y empecé a armar un lugar donde descansar, y fue cuando me acerqué hacia un rio cercano para recargar de agua mi recipiente que logré divisar a la orilla del otro lado la figura de quien estaba buscando, encendí mi radar y efectivamente había alguien allí, luego encendí mi sonar y me confirmo que la figura que estaba allí era de la Godzi: rápidamente salí en busca de él. Sigilosamente me acercaba hacía él, y cuando estuve a unos 15 metros del objetivo mi radar sonó indicándome de que se encontraba cerca, el sonido espantó al animal y lo perdí de vista, mas no de posición, ya sabia en que sector estaba y donde es que debía de buscar._

_Mi radar me guió hacia él, pasada la media noche lo encontré; ¡Lo logré! Lo había encontrado, era Godzi, en ese instante pasaron varias preguntas por mi cabeza:_

_¿Era él o lo era aún? ¿Era la mascota que trate de domesticar alguna ves? ¿Era el infiel compañero que conocí?_

_Estaba oculto en una cueva, cuándo entré sentí la humedad en mi piel, pero a la ves sentía un pequeño calor, que hacía sofocante el aire. Supuse que era por el espacio pequeño en el Godzi estaba refugiado. Apagué mi radar para no cometer el mismo error, pero una ves más mis habilidades de "caza" me fallaban, a duras penas logré entrar en la cueva y Godzi ya me había olfateado, me encontró él a mí. Se levantó de donde se encontraba recostado, mostró sus dientes indicando que si me acercaba más era motivo suficiente para iniciar una pelea, retrocedí intentando evitar una lucha absurda. Mientras retrocedía, el animal se iba acercando como marcando su territorio, fue allí que cuándo con la luz de la luna pude ver bien su rostro __– __marcado por la violencia y el temor; sus ojos completamente rojos pintados por un llanto de sangre, una de sus mejillas marcadas con un gran corte y en un estado de frenesí total __– __dentro de la cueva llegué a divisar la silueta del Andrewsarchus que había matado y unos cuantos restos de cascaras de frutas._

_No pude evitar sorprenderme por como se veía mi mascota, esta reacción alarmó a Godzi quien enseguida me atacó con una embestida, caí al suelo pero mi reacción fue rápida me levanté e instantáneamente buscaba dentro de mi mochila el sedante que traía conmigo __– claro, sin quitarle la vista a Godzi – en un nuevo intento de ataque lo esquivé y le inyecté el sedante, luego vi como es que caía contra el piso. Todo había terminado, o eso pensé, me acerqué a él para llevármelo, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me cogió por la pierna izquierda y luego sentí el choque de mi cuerpo contra el suelo, en tan solo instante me maldecía porque mi sedante no había funcionado y solo lo había atontado, por SOLO SEGUNDOS._

_Mientras se levantaba airoso de mi futuro deceso, me seguía azotando contra el piso como si fuese un látigo. Luego me dejó caer contra el suelo y procedió a patearme un par de veces, aún tenia fuerzas como para pararme y salir corriendo antes de que me coja un ataque más. Pero mientras lo intentaba en mis muñecas sentí todo el peso del animal, sus gigantescas patas aplastaban hasta mis antebrazos, dejándome casi indefenso. Su rostro se acercó al mío, como si tuviese intención de cercenarme de un mordisco, su agitada respiración chocaba contra mi piel haciendo estremecer, su jadeante hocico dejaba caer cobre mi frente grandes cantidades de baba y sus grandes fauces empezaban a abrirse para completar el acto._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¡Basta, no lo hagas! ¿Es qué acaso no me reconoces? Soy tu amigo – le grité en mi desesperación – Tienes que recordar por lo que hemos pasado – luego vi las fauces del gran animal acercarse a mi a gran velocidad, solo cerré los ojos y luego un rápido y violento dolor corría por mi garganta – En mis últimos momentos de vida, solo pensé en que forma más tonta de morir me había llegado, me mutilaron el cráneo de un mordisco._

_Un grito se escuchó entre la espesura de la selva. Era TOMOYO quien se abalanzaba sobre Godzi con una gran patada._

_TOMOYO: NOOOO – grito mientras las fauces del animal se iban cerrando en mi cráneo, a la vez que pateaba brutalmente el rostro de este – No había muerto, el dolor en la garganta erá el corte que me habían hechos los colmillos inferiores de Godzi que habían desgarrado gran parte de esta._

_En ese mismo instante yo no pensé en mí, sino en TOMOYO quien se iba a enfrentar a Godzi que estaba totalmente descontrolado. Adolorido me levanté y no me percaté de que me estaba desangrando, una ves de pie me apoye de un árbol y sentí que me desvanecía, supuse que era por los fuertes azotes que había recibido, a lo que oí decir a TOMOYO._

_TOMOYO: Lo siento Godzi, no debí comportarme así. Pero no te permitiré que dañes a mi amigo. Si deseas tu también puedes ser mi mascota, pero tienes que aprender a comportarte. Mira lo que te has hecho, mira lo que le has hecho a MonkeyMonkey, este no eres tú. Si das un paso más tendré que eliminarte._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¿Es qué acaso estas loca? __– Pronuncie mientras mi voz me dejaba – Ya casi sin aliento, saque de mi mochila una granada de gas petrificante y me apresuré a lanzarla. Mientras lanzaba la granada le advertía a TOMOYO que se cubriese y que no respirase hasta que este cerca mío._

_TOMOYO: ¡NO!, estaba segura de que iba a reaccionar __– me gritó mientras veía pasar frente a ella la granada – Godzi __¡Reacciona! Luego todo fue una escena muy acelerada, TOMOYO se cubría del gas mientras se dirigía hacia mí; Godzi asustado por lo situación cayó más rápido __– el temor acelera la respiración, más gas inhalado, efecto más rápido –_

_Después de dispersarse el gas, sentía que las fuerzas se me iban del cuerpo como que si hubiese inhalado el gas, giré el rostro y miré a TOMOYO a mi costado, ella me vio y me mandó un bofetón, la sangre brotó de mi garganta como si fuese garua de atardecer, bañando la mano y cuerpo de TOMOYO en un rojo carmín._

_TOMOYO: ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_MonkeyMonkey: ¿Te ha herido? Estás sangrando bastante, si eso sigue así te vas a morir en minutos, tenemos que irnos – dije mientras la voz se me iba y con fuerzas casi nulas trataba de levantarme –Con la visión casi nula y el cuerpo tembloroso me puse en marcha lenta._

_TOMOYO: No soy yo, sino tú – dijo en voz susurrante – luego me cogió del hombro, me tiró al piso y me dijo: Eres tú quien se esta desangrando, déjame revisarte._

_En un instante su rostro de preocupación cambió a un rostro de horror, me gritó que no me moviese, recién me daba cuenta de porque me sentía tan débil y mirando de reojo mire hacía el piso y vi un gran charco de sangre que se extendía desde donde casi me cercenan la cabeza hasta donde había avanzado._

_TOMOYO se dirigío hacía el petrificado Godzi, le arrancó un gran mechón de lana y luego de regreso hacía mí trenzó los mechones, lo puso alrededor de mi cuello para que le herida dejase de sangrar, pero instantáneamente la lana tocó mi cuello se tiñó de rojo. Casi con el conocimiento perdido llegué a susurrarle a TOMOYO que en mi mochila había un pack de atención médica, que cogiese la pistola de nanobots y me inyectase._

_TOMOYO: ¿Qué es una pistola? Dime ¿Qué tengo que buscar? __– con un último esfuerzo llegue a levantar mano y hacer la forma de una pistola con mi dedo índice y mi pulgar, después de eso me desmayé._

_TOMOYO sentía que estaba contra el tiempo, yo desangrándome e inconsciente y por otro lado Godzi petrificado, la pequeña se apresuraba por encontrar la cosa con la forma que le había indicado, a los pocos segundos lo encontró. Pero una nueva pregunta pasaba por su cabeza – ¿Cómo se usa? – lo pensó bien hasta que recordó que cuando ella se estaba recuperando de la pelea que tuvo con MonkeyMonkey este le inyectó algo que hizo qu se recuperase más rápido._

_Inmediatamente con la aguja hincó el cuello de MonkeyMonkey y empezó a correr por su cuerpo un líquido de color plateado que se dispersaba violentamente por todo el cuerpo en busca de algo que restaurar. Y así fue, la magia de los nanobots empezó a suturar la gran herida que tenía en el cuello, una ves cumplida esa función estimularon la medula para que la producción de sangre sea 400% más rápida de lo normal hasta que el cuerpo estuviese completamente abastecido de sangre, por ultimo se dirigieron al cerebro y reanimaron el cuerpo con una fuerte descarga._

_MonkeyMonkey: Por mi reina, que dolor – dije mientras mi cerebro daba vueltas por el choqué eléctrico que había recibido – ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado muerto? – Luego sentí el cálido abrazo de TOMOYO mientras susurraba algo que no logré distinguir por la conmoción._

_¡Ohh! Parece que he estado muerto por un buen rato, no me esperaba una re-bienvenida así – dije algo sarcástico – mientras recibía un coscorrón._

_TOMOYO: ¿Qué hacemos ahora con Godzi? No se ha movido desde que le lanzaste eso, espero que no lo hayas matado porque sino te las verás conmigo._

_MonkeyMonkey: Tranquila, está petrificado. El gas a inhibido toda orden que le da su cerebro para que mueva sus músculos, pero interiormente aún esta activo, respira y todo eso que le permite vivir._

_Mientras nos acercábamos l__a adrenalina no desaparecía, tal vez era otro engaño y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Intrépidamente TOMOYO se acercó hacía él y confirmó su inactividad._

_TOMOYO: Regrésalo a la normalidad, sé que es lo que quiere, pero esta vez déjame actuar y no interfieras._

_MonkeyMonkey: ¿Estás segura? Sabes bien que podría atacarte al despertar._

_TOMOYO: Ahora tú confía en mí __– dijo con voz tajante –_

_Le inyecte el antídoto, y Godzi empezó a moverse, nos vio a los dos y trataba de ponerse en posición de ataque, a lo que yo también reaccioné y cogí de arma. Mientras tanto TOMOYO se acercaba lentamente hacía Godzi sin ningún temor. Lo cogió a de la cabeza y le besó en la frente. Inmediatamente después de esto, el animal se calmó y nos reconoció, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver le pregunté a TOMOYO – ¿Cómo lo había hecho? – a lo que me respondió que era una reacción natural al amor entre manada._

_Cuando al fin de dos largos días logramos salir de la selva nos dirigimos a la ex cueva de TOMOYO, donde nos preparó un calmante natural y recién pudimos relajarnos hasta que la fatiga nos dominase._

_Días después TOMOYO se animó a ayudarme a entrenar a Godzi, la lección de ese día era el de recoger las cosas, ejemplo una rama que lanzaba o una roca. En una de esas TOMOYO lanza una rama que cae cerca de donde habíamos armado la nueva cocina, y el frenético de Godzi se dirige a la rama con toda velocidad tanto así que luego el cuerpo le gana y destroza gran parte de lo que habíamos armado._

_Cuando dirigí la mirada a TOMOYO…. Mejor se los dejo a imaginación suya._


End file.
